1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information display method, and more particularly, to an information display method for a portable device in a standby situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of communication techniques, the functions of cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) with communication functions have been diversified. Besides providing simple communication functions, a cell phone or a PDA can also store missed calls and receive short messages when it is not convenient for the user (for example, when the user is attending a meeting). In addition, the operating system of a cell phone or a PDA also allows the user to establish a personal calendar so that the user can input important notes and events for each day, and the operating system issues a message at a proper time to remind the user of an upcoming event according to the personal calendar established by the user.
Generally speaking, if a missed call or a short message is received or an event reminder is issued when a cell phone or a PDA is in a standby situation, the user needs to browse all the messages. In this case, the user has to manually switch the cell phone or PDA from the standby situation to a working situation, or the user may even have to unlock the screen through a series of key operations, to browse all the messages. Accordingly, it is made very inconvenient for the user to use the cell phone or PDA, and the user may neglect some important event reminders. Even some cell phone or PDA can display missed calls, short messages, or event reminders in a specific field of a display unit when the cell phone or PDA is in the standby situation, the arrangement of the specific field in the display unit is not very obvious and the user is not instantly aware of the newly received message or event reminder. Thus, the user has to actively check the specific field for any change to be aware of the newly received message or event reminder.